shugocharafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 068: Asking a Favor to Hikari
Information Series: Season Eight (4ever) Episode Number'': '17 '''English Title: 'Asking a Favor to Hikari '''Romanji Title: '''Sansei wo motome te Hikari '''Kanji Title: '賛成を求めて ヒカリ '''Preceeded by: Episode 067: Bakugan Appears at the Ball?! Followed by: Episode 069: Happy Embarassed Date! Characters In order of appearances: #Ace Grit #Hikari Kamiya #Maya #Shiki #Ru #Elly #Amu Hinamori #Ran #Miki #Su #Dia #Yaya Yuiki #Dan Kuso #Baron Leltoy #Rima Mashiro #Sayaa Yamabuki #Kusukusu #Daichi #Kiseki #Kukai Souma #Tadase Hotori #Nagihiko Fujisaki #Rhythm #Mira Clay #Marucho Marukura #Shun Kazami #Alice Gehabich #El #Hitomi Nakawama #Utau Hoshina #Il Summary The episode starts off with Ace running to Seiyo Academy while Hikari catching him up. Since Amu,Yaya and Rima brought a box and Hikari said whats in that box and say that is a secret. Ace begins to sad that he says he forgot to remember Hikari's birthday and Yaya cheered him up and Sayaa overheards them out loud and try to get Ace impressed. In the Royal Garden, everyone prepares for Hikari's birthday and ask Kukai how Hikari be, he begins to blush for it. Hikari begins to correct and checking the students page and do other chores making her feels tired, Sayaa begins to making fun of her that her friends forgets her birthday and hikari begins to say that she wont forget it. Meanwhile, Alice comes by to delivering the foods and thanking Shun to Invite her making him blush. After that, Amu already baking the cake and Su says she baking it herself. Sayaa comes by and say to them about Hikari's birthday present and they forgot about it. El comes by to visit after sensing her Love radar amd tell Amu to call Utau about Hikari's present but Utau became mad after amu say to bring an Autograph and making El not to come by again. Sayaa wodering about them and Hikari and her Pyrus energy become Negative and start the Bakugan off, Amu and the guardians character transformed and coant fend off the Bakugan until Hikari comes by and shouted the Bakugan and purifies it but it rans away. Sayaa becomes to wakened and her friends are glad. Kukai try to say to Hikari that he doesn't giv her any gift but she gave him a kiss making the others embarassed also Il comes by givin Hikari an Autograph and Ace give her a star brooch, in the end a fireworks engaves hikari's name and elly becomes happy. Character Transformation Amu Hinamori *Amulet Spade Tadase Hotori *Platinum Royale Rima Mashiro *Clown Drop Yaya Yuiki *Dear Baby Kukai Souma *Sky Jack Nagihiko Fujisaki *Beat Jumper Hikari Yagami *Amulet Sapphire Used Attacks Amulet Spade *Colorful Canvas Special Amulet Sapphire *Colourful Heart Amulet Spade Amulet Sapphire *Open Heart! Special Heart! Beat Jumper *Blazing Shoot Sky Jack *Golden Victory Shoot Trivia *First Appearance of Amulet's Sapphire Blowing Whistle. *This is the third time that hikari gave Kukai kiss in the cheek the first in "A Present For You" the second one in "The Lonely Girl" Category:Anime Category:Shugo Chara! 4ever!